Something To Believe In
by nymeriasaiswords
Summary: Kurt just needs a fresh start and a way to make his dreams come true. Blaine is giving the last shot to his long time relationship. One chance will cross their paths and sake their lives up. Age-difference, mpreg.
1. Just shake me up

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually doing this. This is my first fic like ever, so please be benevolent with the comments. I wanna thank to my lovely betta motherfckinDuck ;) I'll make you cookies the next time I see you. This is from a prompt of the glee kink meme.**

**Warnings: Boypussy, age difference, mpreg, character death (just in this chapter)**

01. Just shake me up

The constant beeping of the machine was the only thing in the room that made sense. The smell of disinfectant didn't help the situation, it just made him sicker and scarier and unreal. Just a week ago he was planning his new life in his dreamed city, arguing about clothes with his father and trying to spend all the time he could with his family. Now, all was gone, a simple coincidence and everything went to pieces, a simple call and all his life was shattered and without sense.

The door opened and the doctor went in the room " , I'm sorry but we need you to decide what you want to do" he said.

"What? Oh, yeah... I just need five more minutes, please." Kurt said drying his eyes.

"Okay, don't worry, just try not stay long and know that you need to take a decision soon" the doctor said closing the door.

"Okay. Thank you so much. For everything" Kurt said, meaning every word.

Kurt looked at his father's face, covered with a mask that made him feel unreal, and he could even pretend that the man on the bed wasn't his father. But he was, and nothing could change that, no matter how much he wanted it.

"You broke your promise... You promised that you would be with me when I won my first Tony or the day of my first fashion show and now you won't even get to see my first apartment in New York..." his voice became tight and choked. "I love you so much dad, and I don't know if I'll be able to do this without you, but I'm going to try. For you, dad. I'm going to New York and I'll become the star you always said I was." he stood up and gave his father an awkward hug. "I love you dad. Thank you for giving me the best life a child could ask for." he kissed his forehead while some tears fell on his bald head.

Kurt left the room to talk to the doctor, who was waiting for him in the hallway. "You can disconnect him" he said with the bravest voice he could muster. "Just tell me where I need to sign."

After signing the papers that would shut off his father forever he ran away. He ran away from the hospital, the beeping machine, the pain, and the memories. When his lungs began to ache he stopped and dropped himself against the nearest wall and just let the pain leave as bitter tears fell.

The August heat had made the air heavier and it made Kurt feel uncomfortable. Well, maybe the uncomfortable feeling didn't come from the air itself but from the task he was doing. Who would have thought packing your life would be so claustrophobic? What had been a happy home, with a family atmosphere, was now nothing more than cold walls and scratched wallpapers.

The empty wardrobe was just another fragile reminder of the promises that now would never be reached. Kurt looked at the clock and realized that his father's funeral had begun half an hour ago, but he didn't see the point in going and watching how a priest told some people that pretended to care for his father how he had been such a good man. Like they knew him at all...

Kurt stood up, grabbed his two suitcases – unbelievably, he had managed to fit all his belongings in just two big suitcases –, looked at the house where he had lived so many happy times in one more time, and left.

The woman beside him kept telling him everything about his grandson and the lovely girl he just got engaged to. Not that he was paying attention, but the woman was kind of persistent and shrilly.

"Passengers for the ride to New York City please go to platform 12. Passengers for..." a robotic voice said through the speaker. Kurt stood up, happy he didn't have to keep pretending to listen to the loud woman, and head towards his future.

Blaine looked at his reflection one more time, gave the last touches to his hair. _Perfectly sexy,_ he thought as he went out the theater where his boyfriend was waiting for him.

"Hey honey, did you enjoy the show?" he asked Patrick with a peck on the lips.

"Yeah... it was great" his boyfriend answered awkwardly.

Blaine sighed with resignation. He didn't even know why he kept inviting his boyfriend to his shows. "So you didn't like it, did you?"

"No! Of course I liked it, you were amazing!" Patrick blurted. "It's just that theater and musicals aren't my thing. I'm sorry Blaine. Yeah, the music was great and you were amazing, but I was kind of bored. It's just not my thing"

"No, no, I totally understand. Don't worry." Blaine decided to let it pass, like he had done so many times before. "Let's get going to dinner, we have reservations and it wouldn't be nice if we're late to our own anniversary celebration" he said smiling.

"Yeah, happy sixth anniversary, by the way" Patrick kissed him sweetly. Blaine grabbed his hand and they headed up to the lovely Italian where they celebrated their first anniversary.

Dinner was great, it wasn't the best anniversary they could had had, _but it is because I'm still a little upset about the theater issue, _Blaine though as he watched Patrick talk moving his hands. His blonde hair reached just above hisears and his lightly tanned skin made him look like a Californian surfer.

"... and then Carl said he slept with the guy! Can you believe it? Blaine, Blaine! Are you listening to me?" Patrick sounded annoyed.

"I think we should have a baby" the statement surprised him too.

"WHAT?!" Patrick's face would have been funny to Blaine if he hadn't spitted water all over him. "Are you high or something? You're not serious, right? Right, Blaine?"

_Okay, his face is hilarious_, Blaine though while he dried his own with a napkin. "Actually, I'm pretty serious. Come on, think about it, we've been together for six years and maybe we're not in our best moment as a couple, but I just think we need something to connect about, something we can do together. So, yeah, I think having a baby it's a good idea." his face was the real expression of hope and pleading.

Patrick was kind of torn because Blaine was right about them not being in their best moment and needing something to bond over, but he didn't think a baby was the best option. The refusal died in his lips when he saw Blaine's face. "Okay. Okay, maybe this could be the push our relationship needs"

Blaine's face broke into a happy grin. "Really? You would do that for me? Oh, honey, I love you."

"Love you too, Blaine." Sweet smiles appeared on their faces.

**Well, this is the first chapter, let me know what you think =)**


	2. Just another day?

**A/N: I wanna thank everyone who has read, alert, favorite and review this story. You're all amazing. Hope you like this chapter.**

02. Just another day?

Kurt was looking through the café window at the college kids running to their classes. A young, tiny girl with black hair, pale skin and a big and confident smile was standing in front of the music shop, looking at his mirror and smoothing down her hair, a tall and very fashionably dressed boy came from the music shop and both headed to Fifth Avenue. Kurt looked sad as he watched the boy and the girl fade away as they talked animatedly.

"Kurt, table number 5 needs the pancakes now" an angry voice said next to him.

"Oh, yeah... Uhm, two pancakes and two large coffees, isn't it?" Kurt checked.

"Yes, yes. Go. Now!"

_My boss is a jerk, a complete and disgusting jerk,_ Kurt thought as he carried the food to the table where a couple was talking in a hussy voice and sending each other lovely looks. With surprise Kurt realized that the man was pregnant and he smiled.

The morning progressed from bad to worse. Today was the first day for almost all colleges and Kurt had woken up moody, anxious and with the need to cry all day and don't stop. When Kurt arrived to NY his idea was to look for an affordable place and more or less centric, so he wouldn't be too far from either Parsons or Juilliard. Also, he had thought about working on a bar at night singing, so he could earn some extra money, because he couldn't afford more than one year in college with the money his father had left him. Or what he thought he had left him. When he went to talk to his father's attorney, who was in the city on vacation and had agreed on meeting him, Kurt's hopes and dreams fell to pieces. The garage had been having problems for a little while and his father owed money to a lot of people. It looked like his father insistence of him going to a private school had been costing him almost all his money. Also, it appeared that while he was at Dalton his father had been gambling behind his back and lost a lot of money, as well as the garage, because he bet it too. So, all the money he had gotten for selling the house had gone to pay the dues.

"_So, you're telling me that I came to New York City with only the money of my father's inheritance?" Kurt tone was high because of the surprise._

"_Yes, Mr. Hummel, that's what I'm telling you. You should know too that the inheritance it's not a lot of money. Just a couple of thousands" the attorney informed Kurt._

"_But... my father never said anything of this to me! And he was a congressman!"_

"_Your father was a congressman for only four months, so he couldn't earn a lot of money and he couldn't pay all his dues."_

So, that way Kurt had gone literally broke. He rented a small apartment in Bushwick with other guy, called Sebastian. Sebastian was kind of a jerk, at the beginning Kurt had been excited to share an apartment with another gay guy, but it turned out that Sebastian was a slut and impossible to live with. Yeah, maybe Kurt had made out with Sebastian a couple of times, but he wasn't ready for more – also he was a little afraid and embarrassed about his _condition_ (or lady-parts as his former classmate Santana called it) – and even if he had been ready, he would had never given his virginity to someone like Sebastian. Also, sometimes Sebastian frightened him, especially when he was drunk, a thing that happened more than what Kurt would have liked.

But not everything was bad in Kurt's life. While working in _One more night –_ yeah, strange name for a café- he had become friends with an Asian girl called Tina, who was an alternative theater college student – Kurt still didn't know what that meant – but as he discovered several days later, she was studying at Juilliard. They shared their like in music, fashion and men, many times they went shopping while gossiping about men and celebrities. He had also meet Tina's boyfriend, Mike, who was a junior in Julliard, but he was studying dance. They had been dating since high school and were really sickeningly sweet, but it was great to go out with them. Even with the bright sides in Kurt's new life he was really concerned because of the money. He realized that, with the speed he was earning money, he wouldn't be able to afford college until he was twenty-five, but he couldn't get more than a year of downtime, because otherwise he'd lose his spot.

So, that was the reason why he was looking at the newspaper job section at midnight one Friday night while trying to ignore the sounds his roommate and his "twelve o'clock-guy"– as he himself used to say – were making. He couldn't apply to half of the jobs because he didn't have the required qualifications, and the other half paid almost nothing, so he didn't even consider them. The best offers were either being a stripper or a company boy, and neither was very appealing. On the last page he caught sight of something interesting, it said _New beginnings, making your dreams come true. _It turned out to be a surrogate agency. Kurt knew that with his condition he was able to bear children but he'd never thought about it. He grabbed his laptop and searched the web-site. He saw that they offered surrogacy for guys too and the money was better than what he could earn in two years working at the café. If he got pregnant before January he should had given birth before he started college. Seeing that this was the best option, that he didn't have anything to lose and that he would be helping some sappy couple, he wrote an email to the agency coordinator. He closed his laptop with a happy expression on his face. His money problems would be solved. _Hey, maybe I could even afford a better place, _he thought as he walked past Sebastian's room.

Patrick lay on the sofa watching the game while Blaine was softly playing a song with his guitar. It had been almost a month since their anniversary and they hadn't talked about the baby subject again, and that was keeping Blaine on edge. So, he decided that moment was as good as any other to throw the question again.

"Honey?" Patrick hummed in response without taking his eyes off the TV. "Patrick, honey, we have to talk, and it's not like your team is going to win with the way they're playing."

Patrick sighed turning off the TV and sitting in front of Blaine. "Okay, you have my full attention. What's so important to interrupt my game?"

Blaine gave him a murderous look, "Don't be a jerk. I was thinking that it's been a month since we talked about having a baby, but then it's like we've been avoiding the issue. I just wanna know if you still want to have a baby. Because, I really, really want it and I think we would be amazing parents."

"I don't know Blaine... I mean, yeah, I think it could be amazing to be a father and it could bring us closer, but I don't know if I'm ready for parenthood. For crying out loud, I don't know a thing about babies!" Patrick tried to explain his doubts and reticence.

"I know that now we're not prepared, but we have more than nine months to learn about babies, parenthood and everything else. And, when the baby comes I assure you we will be prepared." Blaine brushed off both Patrick and his own concerns.

"Why do I get the feeling that even if I said no now this matter will come get me again?" Blaine took that as the beginning of his winning on the matter and smiled happily.

"I'm not trying to force you to do anything you don't want or don't feel ready to, but I think this will be what we need." Hey, nobody said you couldn't use a little psychological blackmailing.

"Yeah, okay, yes!" Blaine smiled broadly and ran to their room to get his laptop.

"Well, I've been looking for some surrogacy and adoption agencies, just to keep our possibilities wide open. So, the first thing, surrogacy, adoption, or what do we do?"

"Uhm... I think surrogacy would be better, because that way we could have a baby that's at least half of both of us, and we'll have time to prepare for it."

"That's what I thought! Okay, so the first important matter cleared. Second, who will be the father? Or do you want to mix our semen so we don't know who the father is?"

"I think you should be the father, at least for our first child. There's enough californian-blonde guys in the world, we need more handsome curly haired men" both chuckled. "And besides, it has always been your dream to have a mini-you, hasn't it?"

"Thank you sweetie- However, if you change your mind let me know, okay?" until Patrick nodded Blaine didn't continue talking. "Last choice, as surrogate, we use a man or a woman? Personally, I'd prefer a man, because I think that with us being gay it'd be lest awkward"

"Oh, I didn't think about the possibility of a man being the surrogate, but I think it's an amazing option"

"Well, joining all the choices, these are the agencies I've found" Blaine showed Patrick the web sites of the two agencies that fulfilled all the requirements.

"This one gives more importance to the relationship between the parents and the surrogate. It would be nicer to be more involved with the pregnancy, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I'd die if I couldn't feel the first kick. So, we have a winner" he sing-songed looking at _New beginnings_ web site.

They read all the information the web provided and registered. After half an hour they had completed all the applications and looked at the files of different males until they had chosen five of them. They received and email with the date of their first meeting. Next Friday at three.

"Oh my god, we've just inscribed ourselves in the agency. Oh god, we did it!" Blaine shouted excited hugging his sexy boyfriend. "I think this deserves a celebration, don't you?" Blaine said kissing Patrick while leading both of them to the bedroom clumsily.

"Yeah... And we have all evening to celebrate it" Patrick answered lying backwards on their bed.

Kurt had been signed on the surrogate web site for two weeks and hadn't received any calls or other kind of communication from the agency. He didn't know how long they took to call new guys, but his more pessimistic side thought maybe he hadn't received any call because nobody wanted a man as the surrogate of their children. Just as his shift on the café was starting, his phone vibrated. It was the agency. He answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Hummel? This is Jessica Stuard from _New beginnings_, the surrogacy agency" a young lady said.

"Yeah. How may I help you?" Kurt was trying to ignore the angry look his boss was giving him.

"We received an application from a couple and they had chosen you as potential surrogate for their child." Kurt was beyond happy. Maybe his special condition didn't repulse people in New York, like it repulsed the Lima population. "They have arranged a meeting at three next Friday, is it good for you?"

"Yeah, it's perfect. Thank you so much." he started to jump enthusiastically as he hanged up. But, of course his boss had to wind up his day telling him that he had lost half an hour on the phone, so he had to close the café.


	3. Shatter me with hope

**A/N: I'm so,so,so sorry for the long wait for this update,but my life has been crazy with exams and the chapter was kind of hard to write. As always, I want to thank to my wonderful beta her amazing job ^^ As you'll see I'd changed some things from cannon Kurt,so if any have any question,just tell me .**

_

03. Shatter me with hope

Finally the day had come and Blaine was more nervous than what he cared to admit. This was the day they were going to choose the person who would bear their child and that was pretty huge. Out of the five guys they'd chosen at the beginning, they had reduced the preferences to two, one chosen by Patrick and the other by Blaine. The one Patrick had chosen was called Kyle Collins, he was 28 years old, worked as secretary on a lawyer firm and had been surrogate twice before. The one chosen by Blaine was called Kurt Hummel, 18 years old, pretty and absorbing blue eyes – that was one of the reasons Blaine had chosen him, not that he was going to admit it out loud– worked as a waiter in a café/pub and was taking a year off so he could start college next fall. Blaine preferred someone who hadn't been pregnant before, so they could all experiment the amazing and new things of pregnancy together, but he accepted Patrick's choice. The remaining three were great, but they were missing something, not that they weren't great guys, but they had to be really amazing on the interviews to stand a chance.

"Blaine, for Pete's sake, stop checking your jacket in the mirror! I don't think they're going to cancel our request because your jacket is backwards" Patrick sounded exasperated and amused at the same time.

Blaine looked at him with a panic look "Can they do that?!". His panicked look turned into a grumpy one when he saw Patrick laughing at his nerves. "Don't say that kind of things or you're going to get really acquainted with your hand."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop, but you have to calm yourself, this is just the first meeting with the guys, we don't have to choose anything yet." Blaine didn't look very convinced yet "And everything is going to be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay, let's go to meet our future surrogate" the smile had come back to Blaine's face and the nerves had reduced a little bit, but he was determined to have an incredible evening and find the perfect guy for both of them.

Kurt hadn't been this nervous since he came out to his dad in his freshman year, and that was saying something, because he pretended to be straight for a week before he got the courage to come out. Luckily, Tina had been a comprehensive friend and changed him the shift he had that day. At first Kurt had been concerned about telling Tina about the surrogacy agency and the callback, but he needed someone to talk to and if the interview went fine, he wouldn't be able to hide the pregnancy for long. Tina had been a little reluctant at the beginning but she supported him. But even having the day off didn't help his nerves, and Sebastian, being his usual charming self, didn't help at all. He hadn't had a lot of sleep because, in addition to his nerves, Sebastian had come home drunk and spent an hour hitting his door and shouting because he wanted to get inside and "show him what a real man feels like" as he put it. In the end Sebastian fell asleep on the sofa and he had tried to sleep without thinking too much about the next day. In the morning he went out the house before Sebastian woke up, he didn't want to spend such an important day around Sebastian, because he couldn't stop himself and he'd end up shouting at Sebastian and crying, and that was the last thing he needed. Kurt walked through the crowded streets of New York trying to calm and prepare himself for every sort of questions the family wanted to ask him, trying to sound charming, smart and someone trustworthy. He tried to eat, but the nerves didn't let him and after two bites of his sandwich he had to go to the bathroom and refuse to eat anything else. Without realizing it was time for the interview, so he put himself together and headed to the greatest opportunity of his life so far.

"Okay, thank you for your time. We'll call if we need more information about you for our consideration" Blaine sounded exasperated and tired. They had already interviewed four of the guys they'd chosen and it had gone from bad to worst with each one of them. Blaine didn't even know how they were on the list from the agency to start with.

"Well, we only got one left, Kurt Hummel. I know you are disappointed with the results of the other four, but don't lose your faith. This may be the one for you" the counselor tried to sound enthusiastic, but it sounded far too forced.

"I doubt it, he's just a child. I don't even know why we have been doing interviews after the second one." Patrick snorted. Blaine gave him a look that said _If you're going to be an asshole you're going to spend a lot of time with your hand_, so he gave him a forced smile.

"Call the next one, please Miss Stuard" Blaine was determined to make this work and wasn't losing his faith until the last guy was interviewed.

The door opened and Blaine looked at it and his breath got caught in his throat, because entering the room was the most beautiful guy he'd ever seen. The photo of the web site didn't make him justice, his eyes had that kind of color that you don't know if it's blue, green, gray or all of them together; his skin was a lovely shade of ivory and his hair was a sexy brunet cascade that Blaine was sure had almost an hour of work on it. As the guy entered the room, he gave them a nervous smile leaving at sight his perfect and white teeth. Blaine was totally star struck by the guy, he couldn't even remember why he was there. Patrick caught sight of his awestruck face and cleared his throat to call him back to earth.

"Eh... Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson and this is my boyfriend Patrick, you must be uhm... Kurt Hummel" Blaine said looking through the amount of papers on the table. "We are so happy you considered doing this for us"

"Thank you, it's a pleasure being able to help someone, even in this kind of strange way" Kurt said nervously and a blush started to appear on his cheeks, Blaine noticed.

"Well, please take a seat so we can star the interview. The file says you're eighteen, you're from Ohio and you arrived to New York at the end of August. Are you planning on going to college or you just came here looking for a job?" Blaine asked trying to look professional as well as close and friendly because Kurt looked just about to puke.

"Eh... at first I was moving here to go to college, but some things changed that made me take a year off so I can collect the money I need." Kurt tried to explain his situation without giving much information.

_So, he needed the money for college, cute, at least it's better than the one who wanted it to make a porno flick on a farm, _Blaine thought "Have you ever thought about being pregnant or having children?"

"When I knew I was able to get pregnant, I thought about it a lot. And I want kids, eventually, but first of all I want to go to college, have a good education and when I have a decent job and a stable life, I'll think about babies" Blaine liked the reply, it showed him that Kurt was more than a very beautiful face.

"What do you think about homosexuals having children?" Blaine was surprised by the harsh tone of Patrick and the kind of question. And by the look of Kurt's face he wasn't expecting that question either.

"I think it's a wonderful thing and children can be raised by a gay couple as well as by a straight one – if not better because they'll learn about being equals, for sure. As gay myself, and a future father, I believe and support it completely." Despite the obvious nervousness the question had provoked him, his answer was as perfect as the last one and that made Blaine smile.

Blaine stood up and took Patrick's arm so he stood up too, letting Kurt know that that was all they needed. "Okay, thank you so much for your time, we'll call you when we have decided something." he said as he walked Kurt to the door.

"Well, I think we have a good one here" he said closing the door.

"I don't know. I'm still not sure about him. Yeah, he was the best of all the interviewees, but I still think he's very young" Patrick looked kind of awkward and a little bit mad, what didn't make any sense because Kurt had been perfect.

"Well, this is just the preliminary interview where you choose some of the candidates based on what you saw and then you get at least two private dates to get to know each other before we begin the pregnancy procedure" the counselor exclaimed coming out of nowhere.

Blaine looked at Patrick with a smile. "That's perfect, we'll go home, think about all of today's interviews and tomorrow, when we have decided something, we'll call the guys and set up a date, ok honey?" Patrick just hummed in response.

Kurt emerged from the subway running because he had a shift on the café and he was already late because he oversleep and couldn't find anything to wear – weird, but last night had been crazy, when he got home he found all his things spread all over his room and he got into another fight with Sebastian. When he arrived he was relieved his boss wasn't anywhere in sight, so he ran to the change room to put on his uniform.

"You know you've had a stroke of luck, haven't you?" Tina inquired him when he joined her behind the counter.

"Why's that?"

"Because Mr. Asshole had some things to do in town today."

"Oh, such a good thing I don't think I could stand all his nonsenses today." he let a sigh out while preparing the coffee of the girl in line.

"Something has happened? Did the agency call you and told you they didn't want you? Because, if that's it they don't know what they're missing out." Kurt laughed at her rambling.

"No, the agency didn't call, that's other thing I'm worried about, but the thing is that I had a fight with Sebastian last night. Again."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. You know you can crash with Mike and me whenever you want and need."

"I know, but I don't want to be a burden, and besides, that solution it's just temporary, then I'd have to go back, and that would be even worse."

The thing was that he didn't know what to do. It'd been two days since he had the interview with Patrick and Blaine and he didn't know anything yet and that was driving him crazy. He didn't know why nobody had told him anything, good or bad. _I didn't do it that bad in the interview that they didn't even want to call me, did I?_, and other thoughts of the same nature were always running in Kurt's head this days. Besides, if they called him and he got pregnant, he didn't know how he was going to live with Sebastian and bear his boss, but he couldn't afford any other place nor leave his work, so he was kind of screwed. Just if they called him, that's it.

"Hey, Kurt your phone is ringing!" Tina's voice said from behind. He ran to the change room and got his phone out of his bag.

"Oh my god, it's from the agency" Kurt exclaimed. "What do I do?"

"Answer it!" Tina hurried him while she kept an eye on the counter.

"Yes?" he hoped his voice didn't sound as wavering as he was feeling.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson, from the interview on _New Beginnings"_ even on the phone he sounded dreamy. _Focus Kurt! And besides, he's married._

"Yeah, I remember you"

"Well, I – we're calling you to let you know that we have decided that you are a candidate to be our surrogate" Kurt wasn't exactly proud of the squeal he let out, but it was worth hearing Blaine chuckling. "You know we have to have at least two more dates to know more of each other and then we will make our final decision."

"Oh, thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me," he couldn't even stop the tears falling, "have you thought when you are free for the first date?"

"Oh, well, you have all this week afternoons free, is there some day that works better for you?"

"Oh, let me look at the shift schedule, uhm – is Saturday good for you at four?" his jerk of a boss had given him too many hours again.

"Yeah, that day is perfect. We could meet on Central Park and go for a walk, to make it less weird and formal." Kurt was more and more enamored with his voice, but that wasn't anything new, since Blaine was one of his favorite Broadway performers.

"Okay, we have a date. Have a nice day both of you and again, thank you so much for this amazing opportunity" he was glad the tears had stopped, because he didn't want to seem like a crazy boy and cause him a bad impression before the meeting.

"So?" Tina's voice surprised him since he had forgotten about her.

"So... I have a date with Mr. McDreamy Broadway and his husband this Saturday!" his face was hurting of how much he was smiling.

"Oh my god Kurt, I'm so happy for you!" he was attacked by a blur of Tina.

"This is just an initial phase, they're going to meet me twice and then they'll take their decision." Kurt said trying to not get too excited, but it wasn't working because they'd called him.

"Oh, please Kurt, you don't need two meetings, they're gonna love you by the half of the first meeting."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

The rest of the week passed softly, and without realizing it was Saturday. Kurt was glad he didn't have to work that day, because that gave him the opportunity to spend a relaxing day. He went to have a facial and a manicure and pedicure. For lunch time he was relaxed and very confident about the meeting. He arrived at the spot he had agreed with Blaine half an hour early and just sat on a bench listening to his favorite Blaine's Broadway songs trying to catch the last rays of sunlight of the year.

"Patrick, I think that's Kurt. Kurt, hey Kurt!" Kurt looked at the fuss in front of him and smiled to Blaine and Patrick taking off his earphones. "You haven't been waiting for long, have you?"

"Oh, no, no, I came here early so I could enjoy the view and relax a little." he smiled at them trying to reflect serenity. He decided to start the conversation, so the situation wouldn't turn uncomfortable "So, have you two had a good day?"

"Oh, yes, it has been a lazy day, I tried to catch up on composing some things and Patrick went to the pool, didn't you honey?"

"Yeah, I went to the pool with some friends, we're thinking about joining a water polo club." Patrick seemed friendly but not very natural, kind of mistrustful if you had to put a name at the sensation. Either way, Kurt didn't like it, but he was certain that by the end of the date he would be totally convinced about Kurt.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm not much into sports, I think the closest thing is my yoga and dance classes." he chuckled at Patrick's expression. "Well, currently I'm only taking yoga classes because I couldn't afford dance classes, but water polo is great, you should join the club." Kurt tried to sound unconcerned,but Blaine looked a bit sad about the statement and tried to change the subject.

"Well, tell us something about yourself. Where are you from, what are you hobbies, what are your dreams for the future and that kind of things."

"I was born and lived in a small town in Ohio called Lima, I attended public schools there until my sophomore year in high school when I attended a private school in Columbus. I like singing, I was in glee club during high school. I also love dancing. When I was little, my mom signed me up on ballet classes and I was a cheerleader in high school. I love books as well and sometimes I write a bit." Blaine looked quite astonished and Kurt felt his cheeks reddening, "And I adore fashion and designing clothes, a lot of my outfits have been made by myself."

"Wow, that's amazing. I was in glee club in my high school days too, I was the male lead, we won three national championship. Oh, good old times." Blaine whined. "Did your glee club win any national trophy?"

"Yes, we won two and I won three with the cheerleading squad, one of them singing in French." Kurt laughed remembering that he won his last national championship just four months ago. He noticed Patrick looking at him in awe and Kurt smiled at him.

"You didn't win a national cheerleading championship singing a Celine Dion medley by chance, did you?" _Well, that was strange, how did Blaine know that? _

"Yes, I did. It was the first one. How did you know it?" he asked trying not to look concerned.

But Blaine ignored his question, "And the school you went in Columbus was called _Crawton_?"

"Yes! This is starting to scare me a little bit." he tried to joke. Blaine started laughing and that made Kurt and Patrick look at him shocked.

"You're not going to believe this. My aunt is the cheerleader coach in that school, Sue Sylvester." Blaine shot him a smile.

"Oh my god, you're kidding me, right?" Kurt's eyes grew impossible wide and Patrick looked astonished. "I hope you are nothing like her, because she is a little bit of a mad woman."

"I'm afraid I'm not joking. In fact, I've heard about you a lot, sweet little Porcelain." the sexy smirk that appeared in Blaine's face was to die for. "Don't worry; we don't have anything in common apart from the bloodline."

"I'm not sure I believe that after that comment" Blaine chuckled and Kurt was very happy the meeting was going so well and smoothly.

They kept walking around Central Park for another half an hour talking about Sue and her strange and unusual antics and Blaine's career on Broadway. Patrick talked a little and by the end of the date they were a lot more comfortable with each other and arranged a dinner date for the next week.

Kurt walked home on a cloud and he called Tina just after he arrived home to tell her about the meeting and gush about Blaine while surfing broadway dot com. Kurt went to sleep with a happy smile on his face for the first time in a long time.

The week passed as the last one passed, working at the café, cursing after his boss, chatting with Tina and trying to avoid Sebastian. He was more confident about the meeting with Patrick and Blaine that week, but he didn't want to get his hopes up too soon, because at that dinner they would decide if they wanted him or they'd rather look for other guy; and that made that dinner very, very important.

The day of the date, Kurt kept going like it was a normal day. He had spent the night at Tina's because Mike was with his colleagues in Chicago at some dancing master course and he didn't want Tina alone, so he talked to Kurt about spending the two days of the course at their apartment and Kurt had obviously accepted. So, they ate breakfast together, went shopping for something to wear that night and went to work like any other day. The café was little crowded so they spent a lot of time talking about everything and anything. By four o'clock Kurt was ready to die from boredom, but Tina got his attention.

"Hey Kurt, isn't that Blaine Anderson?" Kurt looked at the entrance and indeed there was Blaine at the front door and it seemed like he was looking for someone. When Blaine's eyes set on him his face broke in a smile and waved at Kurt. He saw Blaine going to him and he began to get nervous and flustered.

"Hi Kurt, how is your day going? I hope it's been good" he was so damn polite and dapper that Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"It's been okay, nothing too exciting. Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, I would like a medium drip and... do you recommend me something good to eat?" Kurt sent him to a table near the counter and set his brain on working mode trying to think of something neutral that Blaine would like. He decided on biscotti and took the coffee and plate of cookies to the table.

"I think you're going to like this biscotti, they're the best I've ever tasted." Kurt thanked to every divine star that his shaking hands didn't play a dirty trick on him and he didn't spill the coffee on Blaine. "If you need anything, just call me."

"Eh – do you have a minute? I would like to talk to you about something." _Oh god, please don't tell me you have decided you don't want me to be your surrogate, _he thought as he sat on the chair in front of Blaine.

"I'm all ears. But if it's bad please make it quick."

Blaine laughed, _probably_ _at my face, _and waved off his concerns, "It's nothing bad, just a little setback on today's dinner. Patrick has to go to some gym thing to San Francisco, so it's going to be just me and you at dinner. If you have any problem, we can postpone it to next week."

Kurt was sure he looked like an idiot at that very moment, but hey, he was going to go dinner with Blaine Anderson, just the two of them. He shook his head and told Blaine he didn't have any problem. Apparently, Blaine had hoped Kurt would say yes because he told him he was going to be there until Kurt's shift finished, working on some songs. Now Kurt was even more anxious for his shift to end.

When his shift finished, he went to the bathroom and put on his new clothes and smoothed his hair. When he was satisfied with the result, he got out and smiled at Blaine, who was looking at him with a funny look Kurt couldn't work out. They walked to a little Italian just a couple of blocks from the café while making small talk about their days. The Italian was cute and well decorated, as well as a little apart from the street, so the noise wouldn't disturb them while they were having dinner.

"Table for two, please" Blaine said to the closest waiter with a charming smile and they were led to an isolated table with some roses on the table. This made Kurt blush because the waiter had mistaken them for a couple, and he saw Blaine was laughing at that too. Their eyes met and they laughed as they took a seat and looked at the menu.

"I come here a lot so I can suggest some dishes that are a wonder." Blaine said and Kurt couldn't refuse, so he let Blaine in charge of the order.

"How is Broadway going? Something exciting happened?" Kurt asked Blaine after the waiter had brought their drinks.

"Good, we're closing the show in two weeks, which is great because I need time to write songs. A lot of time." Blaine replied, eating some bread the waiter had just left on the table.

"I didn't know you wrote songs. Are you going to record an album or something?" Kurt was really interested and that made Blaine smile.

"No, in fact it's for a new show on TV about musical theater and for a movie soundtrack. I have a few songs for an album, but I'm still not sure about them." Kurt looked at him with awe and admiration, "It's something I would like to do some day, but I don't think this is the best moment."

"Wow, even if you're not doing your own album, the rest is amazing. And you're going to be starring on the show or just composing?"

"I have to talk with my agent and the producers, but there's a real and good possibility I will appear on the show." Blaine chuckled at Kurt as his eyes went wide.

"If you appear on the show, I will watch it, for sure."

"Thank you, I'm glad to know that there's someone out of my family that would watch me on TV." Kurt giggled thinking of his gang of fans that would stay awake two days just to make sure they didn't miss the show. "Can I ask you something?" Kurt nodded. "In the meeting the other day you said you needed the money for college, what do you plan on studying?"

"Well, I got accepted at Parsons and Julliard for designing and musical theater respectively and they gave me this year of deferment so I could collect the money. But, I still don't know what to choose, because I love singing, but designing has always been my dream, but I don't think I could give up performing."

"Well, don't worry; you have a whole year to choose. But if you can't choose you always can do the two of then, it would be hard, but if they're your dreams they will be worth it." Blaine gave him a reassuring smile and took his hand. Kurt felt himself blushing and looked through the window to New York's lights. "You also said that you're from Ohio, is your family still there?"

Kurt's face turned sad and hurt and let out a low "No". Seeing this, Blaine gave a little squeeze to his hand and Kurt smiled at him. After that they kept talking about their lives. Kurt laughed a lot when Blaine told him about his family dinners with his crazy aunt and his indescribable excentric brother. Before they knew it, it was late and Kurt had to go back to his apartment because he had an early shift at the café. Blaine accompanied him on his subway trip until his stop and insisted on walking him to his apartment. Kurt led the way a little restlessly and without knowing what to do with his hands. He was relieved when they arrived at the apartment and faced Blaine to say goodbye to him.

"I had a really good time today and the company was amazing and very well dressed." Blaine chuckled moving closer and leaving a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "You will hear from Patrick and me soon. Good dreams Kurt." With that and leaving a petrified Kurt on the hall, he walked back to the station.

When Kurt regained control of his thoughts, he opened the building's door and ran up the stairs. When he arrived home, he dropped against the door sighing with a lovesick expression while he touched the place where Blaine had kissed him. At that moment he couldn't bring himself to care that Blaine had a boyfriend and that he was trying to be their surrogate. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the reminder of Blaine's lips on his skin.

**I don't know when I will be able to updated again,but I'll try to do it the fastest I can. If any of tou have ideas of something you want to see, tell me and I'll try to make it work ^_^**


End file.
